Unexpected Feelings
by SweetChocolate
Summary: One night, I logged in YM and I met a new friend....He's cold, mean and sometimes nice..Little did I know, I was falling for him..*Based on a true-life story* WARNING: I WONT CONTINUE THIS ANYMORE
1. First meeting

**Konnichiwa~! ^______^ Well, actually I'm not a first timer here deshou! I have an other account demo I don't use it that much ******** Please enjoy this story deshou~ **

**START**

**Mikan's POV (8/21/2009 7:57:25 PM)**

Konbanwa minna-san! Hakhak! Watashi wa Mikan Sakura desu! I'm 12 years old deshou and turning 13. I study in Gakuen Alice deshou. (sigh) Mou, it's so boring. I'll see who's online…

Hm…..oh, my friend's online…

**Mikan**: Konbanwa!

**Sugar**: Konbanwa

I smiled. Now I won't be bored. We kept chatting about interesting things and she suddenly asked,

**Sugar: **etooo....are you the friend of Natsume-san?

**Mikan: **no ne

**Sugar: **oh,

**Mikan: **doushite?

**Sugar: **(laughs)

**Mikan: **what happened?

**Sugar: **nothing. he added me. And my friend told he's mean...

**Sugar: **I'm kind of nervous talking to him

**Mikan Sakura: **ne, can I add him? if you dont mind..hakhak!

**Sugar: **Ok! He's online right now. His email is *********

Great, I thought.. I'll have a new friend now! I added him and I said..

**Mikan**: konbanwa! thank you for accepting ne...

**Natsume**: who are you? -_- Where did you get my e-mail?

**Mikan**: eto…from my friend ne, Sugar-chan

**Natsume**: tch such a troublesome.

A vein popped in my head..troublesome?! I want to punch this guy on the face if it's possible …I was about to type "You're the troublesome here" but then I want to be friends with him and I don't know why.

**Mikan**: Eto, if you dont want to be my friend then....you can delete me from your YM ne. it's alrighty~

**Natsume**: well it's not me who said that it's you. So don't regret it.

**Mikan**: demo...I just thought that you dont want to be my friend ne! demo, I want to be your friend

**Natsume**: tch

Tch? TCH?! Is that even a word? I sighed. How weird this guy can be. But then, we kept on chatting and when I ask him a certain question, He'll always say "It's none of your business" What's this guy problem anyways? Acting so mean and rude. Mou, why did I even think of adding him?

**Natsume:** ja

**Mikan Sakura:** you're going ne?

**Natsume**: yes

**Mikan: **aw, ja ne

**Mikan**: oyasumi nasai ! ^0^

_**Natsume has signed out (8/21/2009 10:08:31 PM)**_

I sighed and signed out..

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

*based on a true life story

*I edited some words

*Changed some of the names

-SweetChocolate


	2. 2nd time chatting with him

_**Good evening! I'm so sorry if there are some Japanese words in the chat! T^T It's really like that…so I decided to put the translation beside the Japanese words so Everyone can understand **_

_**Enjoy the 2**__**nd**__** chapter! :]**_

**START**

**Mikan's POV (8/24/2009 8:56:32 PM)**

_Natsume is now online_

My heart was beating fast. Come to think of it, we haven't chatted for two days. "What the heck is happening to me!" I whispered as I slapped myself.

I mean, what the heck! We just met! I just can't like him like that, right? I sent him a message

**Mikan: **Konbanwa! (Good Evening)

He replied and I replied and blah blah. **(haha!)**

**After a few minutes..**

**(8/24/2009 9:16:42 PM)**

**Mikan**: Natsume, Are your exams finished now ne?

**Natsum**e: who knows?

**Mikan**: eh? Ours is on Wednesday! How about yours?

**Natsume:** none of you're concern little girl

**Mikan**: I'm not a little girl...!

**Natsume**: (smirk) you're not a little girl huh

**Natsume:** then you're an old hag

**Mikan**: ore! You're really mean. ~____~

**Mikan**: I'm not an old hag either!

**Mikan**: I'm 12 and I'm turning 13 so I won't be a little girl anymore! even though I dont want to be 13! Hakhak!

**Natsume**: idiot

**Mikan**: what did I do now? T^T

**Natsume**: (smirk) nothing I just want to call you that

Grr… Calling me an idiot for no reason! This guy really has issues..pfft.

**Mikan**: ne, Natsume... Do you want to grow up?

**Mikan**: What I meant is... I dont know how to explain

**Natsume**: of course you idiot

**Mikan**: but it's fun being a kid ne! playing games and stuff!

**Natsume**: tch what so fun in doing that useless things

**Mikan**: it's not useless~! It's part of growing up!

**Natsume**: tch part of being an idiot

WHAT! Part of being an idiot eh???! How dare he! Geez, this guy is really….really….oh, I don't even know how to describe him!

We kept chatting about interests but he always says it's none of my business. Is being friendly bad? Pfft.

**After a few minutes..**

**Mikan: **Busy neh~?

**Natsume**: no I'm just having a conversation over my friends

**Mikan**: gomen (sorry) if I'm disturbing ne~!

**Natsume**: no I don't mind them they are just a bunch of idiots

**Mikan** : how come? let me guess, I'm one of those idiots

**Natsume**: (smirk) so you admit it huh

o.O why did I say that?! Wah! Stupid me _____ I slapped myself

**Mikan: **I'm right anyways ~_____~

I suddenly signed out without me noticing

"Stupid internet connections" I muttered. I shut down my laptop and went to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

_***I edited some words **_

_***Based on a true life story (My life story..:D)**_

_**Thank you for reading my story everyone! Have a nice evening!**_

_**-SweetChocolate**_


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! SORRY!

**I won't continue this story anymore. There are a lot of complications.**

**~____~ sorry! But let me tell you, My feelings is now gone :D yipee~!**

**But still, there are problems though. Thanks for reading this even though I didn't finished it! xD**


End file.
